It's about time!
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Sara and Grissom are in love with each other, that's no secret...anymore.Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or their characters, these stories are from my imagination.


Well it's about time!

Chapter One

Gil Grissom, supervisor of the Graveyard shift of the LVPD CSI, sat in his office pensively looking over the assignments. There was a DB at the Tangiers, possible suicide. There was a B & E out in Henderson and a mysterious death in Summerlin.

He paired Nick and Warrick to go to the Tangiers, then he paired Catherine and Greg to go and check out the B & E. Greg was a CSI 1 and Grissom wanted to give him a less gruesome case as he wanted him to be more or less solo on this case with Catherine there for backup and guidance.

He paired himself up with Sara to check the mysterious death in Summerlin. He knew that they both needed to cover the case as the mysterious death involved bugs at the time of death, and he, was a entomologist and Sara, although not, was interested in bugs.

Grissom also wanted to talk to Sara, they hadn't been able to face each other since their encounter in the locker room the previous day, which happened by accident.

**Flashback **

_Sara was in the CSI locker room changing her clothes from her smelly work clothes to her clean clothes. She had been in the middle of changing when Grissom walked in. Usually the team didn't have to change right down to skin, but every now and then they did. Sara had her pants on, but her top was bare. She was in mid-search for something. _

_"Damn it! Why didn't I bring a spare" she said and at that time, she turned to her right where Grissom was standing, his mouth gaping._

_"Grissom, stop staring please!"_

_He snapped out of his stare, went to his locker and handed her a shirt from his locker and went back to his office to try to 'relax' He had not seen Sara since that event and it happened mid way through the shift._

**End flashback**

The team entered the break room and Grissom took a deep breath and joined them.

"A B & E, Grissom please!" Catherine scoffed

"Cath, it is really for Greg, please act as a backup"

Catherine rolled her eyes and took the case file & went to grab her kit. Greg turned and followed her.

Warrick and Nick jumped into their vehicle and sped off to the Tangiers. That left Grissom and Sara alone.

"What's my assignment" she asked. Avoiding his eyes.

"Mysterious death in Summerlin" he told her.

"With you?"

He could feel the blush in his cheeks and he nodded. The air between them was tense.

"Look Sara, I am sorry about yesterday. I-I should not have stared at you like that, but I…" he said and blushed again. He suddenly felt like a teenager about to ask a girl out for the first time.

Sara cracked a smile. "Gris, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Want to have dinner with me" he said quickly.

Sara's face brightened.

_"Finally" _she said under her breath.

She had hoped he had not heard that, but he had.

"Did you say _Finally_" he asked, smiling and with a raised eyebrow.

Now it was her turn to blush. "Yeah"

"Gawd you're gorgeous" he said and went to give her a _quick_ kiss, but it was longer than anticipated.

"Gris, stop, we can't, and we're at the lab! It's too public."

Grissom looked away. "I can't really stop…" he said avoiding her eyes. And she looked at him and understood.

"Go take a shower Gris, and take a cold one"

"I-I" he said looking at her and turned red again.

Chapter Two

Knowing how hot he was for her, she sighed." I'll join you." She said in a husky voice.

"I-in the shower" he asked, his voice all squeaky. _"Gawd" _he thought.

The two of them went quickly to the single private enclosed shower where they had an erotic sexual encounter. It was able to cool off Grissom somewhat. As they were doing their thing, they weren't exactly quiet and as Grissom stepped out of the locker room Jim Brass was waiting, a smug smirk on his face.

"Jim, what's up with that smirk?"

"Gil, we've known each other for years, right? We've shared a lot, but not too much detail of our private lives…" he began.

"What are you getting at Jim? I have a crime scene to get to"

"Your amorous relations in the shower Gil, it was rather interesting to hear you and your lady friend screaming out each other's names."

"Oh-my-Gawd" Grissom said, his hands flew to his face. "Oh I'm so embarrassed, how am I going to face Ecklie! Oh my god Sara!"

He dropped his head in shame. Basically caught having sex at work. Not exactly a Grissom-type thing.

Jim smiled at Gil and said no more and went back to his office. Sara didn't know about being over heard in the shower as she had gotten dressed and went straight out to Grissom's Tahoe, through the other door of the locker so she didn't hear Grissom and Brass's talk.

Chapter Three

When he arrived at his Tahoe, he looked all flushed.

"Hi Gris, what's up, thought that the shower cooled you off?"

"Sara if we are going to continue our amorous affair, we can't do it at work. Jim Brass and some of the others heard us in the shower"

"What!"

"Jim told me after I was out of the shower, about 10 minutes ago"

"Stop the car"

"Why?"

"We're not at work now" she said.

"We're on our way to a case"

Sara leaned and kissed him hard, which took him by surprise.

He felt the blush in his cheeks as he felt himself harden. "Not now"

"Ohh Dr. Grissom" she cooed.

"Sara, what if we get caught"

"We won't trust me"

They managed to finish their amorous love-making in the Tahoe, this time not getting caught.

"Can we get sex off our mind and get to work now?"

he said, and adjusted his shirt.

They got to their crime scene where David, the asst coroner was looking over the body, heard their footsteps and looked up. David didn't miss anything.

"Hey Gris, you shirt is on backwards" he said raising an eyebrow. He did say this in a hushed voice out of Sara's earshot.

Grissom nodded and said nothing.

For the rest of the day, the CSI's worked on their cases and noting more was said to Grissom about his shirt being on backwards.

**TBC**


End file.
